


fireman's lift

by loyaulte_me_lie



Series: bits & pieces [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyaulte_me_lie/pseuds/loyaulte_me_lie
Summary: Sometimes Grantaire has to carry his boyfriend away from a fight like a toddler having a tantrum. He doesn't mind, really.Inspired by a drawing by PieceofCait.





	fireman's lift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PieceOfCait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieceOfCait/gifts).



To be honest, Grantaire should be entirely used to this by now. He knew exactly what Enjolras was like when they started dating, but sometimes, it’s weird to remind himself that his incredibly intelligent boyfriend who is actually an actual _barrister_ of all things sometimes has to be hefted over Grantaire’s shoulder and carried off like a fucking toddler having a tantrum. A very dignified, reasonable tantrum. A quoting-bell-hooks-and-Naomi-Klein-and-Karl-Marx tantrum. A tantrum that shows _just exactly how brilliant_ Enjolras is at his job, at ripping apart arguments and building defences straight out of thin air. A tantrum that isn’t _at all_ sexy as hell and one of the exact reasons Grantaire fell in love with Enjolras in the first place.

When they get far away enough from the drunk assholes, Grantaire deposits Enjolras back on his feet and adjusts the beanie that’s half-falling off his head. Enjolras folds his arms, scowls; the streetlight drips gold through his curly hair, the shadows pool around him. Next painting, Grantaire thinks distractedly.

“I had them! There was no need to just swoop in there and…”

“They were winding you up Apollo, and I really don’t want to interrupt Combeferre and Eponine’s date night because you got a broken nose.”

“I can handle a fight!”

“Duh, give me some credit, _I_ wouldn’t take you in a fight. You’re terrifying.”

Enjolras makes a noise in the back of his throat that roughly translates to I’m-still-pissed-you-took-me-away-from-the-assholes-I-was-bashing-but-okay-maybe-I’m-a-bit-pleased. “Truly, it breaks my heart to have to see you torn from protecting truth, social justice, and the revolutionary way,” Grantaire says, “but seriously, one against five isn’t a great match _and_ you owe me a night in.”

“A night in, huh?”

 _Now you_ _’re interested,_ Grantaire thinks, half-fond and half-exasperated. “Yep. A night in of unspecified and extremely open to interpretation _things_.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Enjolras says, but he’s smiling now, just a little, just around the edges.

“You love me.”

“I know.”

“Even when I’m carrying you away from fights you’re really enjoying.”

Enjolras rolls his eyes, reaches out to grab Grantaire’s hand. “I wasn’t _really enjoying_ it, I wish I _didn_ _’t_ have to have these fights.”

“You lying _liar,_ you _love_ ripping idiots to shreds. I’m going to have “watch out, has teeth,” inscribed on your gravestone.”

“You’re never going to let me forget about that, are you?”

“The ‘beware of the dog’ sign is on its way. People need to be warned upon entering our apartment.”

“Oh my _god._ ” Enjolras laughs. They start walking back in the vague definition of the metro. Enjolras’ fingers are cool and slim in Grantaire’s. Sometimes he has to carry his boyfriend kicking and screaming away from fights, but you know, a) it’s good exercise, and b) well, it wouldn’t be _them_ without it.

“What are you smiling about?” Enjolras asks as they reach the platform. Grantaire grins wider, leans in to kiss him.

“You.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll leave it open to interpretation what "that" was ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr: @barefoot-pianist.


End file.
